Semien (Gudit)
Semien led by Gudit is a custom civilization mod by DMS, with contributions from Scapegrace and Tranquil Silence. It is part of the Ethiopian Civilization Pack. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Semien The Kingdom of Semien, sometimes referred to as the Kingdom of Beta Israel, was an ancient kingdom of the Beta Israeli population centered in the northwestern part of the Ethiopian Empire that came to an end in 1627 during the reign of Ethiopian Emperor Susenyos I. There is a disagreement regarding the exact time of the establishment of the kingdom; it was preceded by a number of regions which were in Jewish rule in the northwestern part of Ethiopia. The Jewish-Ethiopian tradition dates the establishment of the Kingdom of Semien to the fourth century, right after the kingdom of Axum turned to Christianity during the reign of Ezana of Axum. The Golden Age of the Beta Israel kingdom took place, according to the Ethiopian tradition, between the years 858–1270, in which the Jewish kingdom flourished. During that period the world Jewry heard for the first time the stories of Eldad ha-Dani who apparently visited the kingdom. Marco Polo and Benjamin of Tudela also mention an independent Ethiopian Jewish kingdom in the writings from that period. This period ends with the rise of the Christian Solomonic dynasty. Gudit Gudit (or Judith, Yodit, or Esato, or Ga'wa), is a semi-legendary non-christian queen (flourished c. 960) who laid waste to Aksum and its countryside, destroyed churches and monuments, and attempted to exterminate the members of the ruling Axumite dynasty. Her deeds are recorded in the oral tradition and mentioned incidentally in various historical accounts. Information about Gudit is contradictory and incomplete. However, most agree that she killed the emperor, ascended the throne herself, and reigned for 40 years. There is a tradition that Gudit sacked and burned Debre Damo, which at the time was a treasury and a prison for the male relatives of the king of Ethiopia; this may be an echo of the later capture and sack of Amba Geshen by Ahmed Gragn. Gudit is known as ´Esato in Amharic, which means "fire". Gudit is so related to the destruction of the Axumite Empire, that the name in Amharic is commonly translated as "destruction". Dawn of Man "Fierce and brave princess of the Beta Israel, ruler of the Semien Kingdom and conquer of Aksum, we welcome you, Gudit of Ethiopia. While your origin is clouded in mystery and speculation, you are credited by most as the main force behind the invasion of Aksum in the 10th century AD, laying waste to numerous churches and monuments, devastating the countryside and ultimately seizing the throne for yourself, ending a millennium-old dynasty in the process. Hero to some and villain to others, your alliance with the Agaw people was the beginning of the Zagwe Dynasty that was to last for 300 years. Hear our call once more beautiful Queen of destruction, the oppressed seek a liberator. Will you raise your sword against Emperors and light the torch to burn his cities? Will you build a civilisation that stands the test of time?" Introduction: '"My name brings with it fire and destruction, Gudit of the Beta Israeli Kingdom of Semien. You may not have heard of me before as none of my enemies have lived to tell the tale. And you - are you an enemy of mine?" '''Introduction: '"You may call me Gudit, Esato or Ga'wa, but in the end it does not matter - I am fire and destruction made flesh. And you, little one, until you turn to ashes, what may I call you?" 'Defeat: '"The oppressor victors once again in this unjust world. If you had at least played fair, I would have congratulated you. Instead I spit on you success!" Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Faith *1 Magistrates |rewards = Missionaries may spread religion an extra time}} Culture *2_Faith Faith *2 Magistrates |rewards = Civilization will be renamed 'Ethiopia' *Captured Cities will generate +10% Culture *Capturing a foreign Capital will start a 10 turn Golden Age}} Full Credits List * DMS: Code, Design, Art, Text * Scapegrace: Design * TranquilSilence: Design Category:All Civilizations Category:Ethiopia Category:Semitic Cultures Category:Ethiopian Civilization Pack Category:DMS Category:Danmacsch Category:Civilizations with Female leaders